finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Highwind (Limit)
:For the ability used by Aranea Highwind, see: Air Superiority Highwind is a recurring ability in the series. It is often a Limit Break ability, originally used by Cid Highwind and later used by Oerba Yun Fang. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Highwind is the ultimate Limit Break for Cid, learned after using the Highwind manual obtained from the Gelnika after learning all 6 of his other Limits. Highwind deals 18 hits of non-elemental to random enemies for 11⁄16 times normal damage. Final Fantasy XIII Highwind is a full ATB skill for Fang used in the Commando role. Fang leaps into the air and brings her spear down into the enemy—similar to the Dragoon ability Jump—with an explosion damaging nearby enemies as she hits the ground. Highwind is a physical attack that uses the Strength stat to calculate damage. Highwind ignores physical resistance, but also ignores physical weaknesses; it will deal 100% damage whether it is resistant, normal, or weakness. Highwind can be affected by Commando bonus, Adrenaline bonus, Bravery/Bravera, and Debrave, but it is not affected by Deprotect, Protect on enemy, or enhanced element statuses like Enfire. When used against a staggered opponent, it will gain a massive increase in its damage multiplier. When executed, Highwind will reset the target's chain gauge to 100%, meaning it will also end a foe's stagger status. The attack is therefore best used against an opponent that is about to recover from stagger. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Dimensions II Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper A version of Highwind is Aranea's Overstrike Soul Break, learned from the 6-star relic Stoss Spear. It consumes two Soul Break bars and deals a single-hit physical attack to a single enemy in either Lightning or Dark element, whichever will deal more damage. Its multiplier is increased when the target is weak to either of those damage types. Because Aranea is a dragoon, the damage is jump damage, meaning that it does full damage from the front or back rows, and can strike opponents who are out of reach of melee attacks, while additionally activating boss abilities and phase changes that are triggered by jump attacks. As an Overstrike attack, it can break the usual damage cap, dealing up to 99,999 damage. Mastering Highwind gives Aranea a permanent +10 bonus to the ATK stat. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery Highwind ffxiii.jpg|Final Fantasy XIII. DFFOO Highwind (XIII).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFD2 Wrieg Highwind.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions II. FFAB Highwind - Dragoon (M) SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Highwind - Cid SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Highwind - Fang SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Highwind - Cid SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFAB Highwind - Fang SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Highwind - Fang UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXIII. FFAB Highwind - Cid Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Highwind - Cid Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Highwind - Fang Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFXIII. FFRK Highwind FFXIII Icon.png|Fang's Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Highwind FFXV Icon.png|Aranea's Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Highwind FFXIII.png|Fang's version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Highwind FFXV.png|Aranea's version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Highwind.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (3★). FFBE Highwind 3.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (4★). FFBE Highwind 2.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (5★). FFBE Highwind.gif|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (3★). Etymology Category:Signature abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks